


Nowhere to go

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille
Genre: I’m stupid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: The boys are stuck in traffic, and Dan and Kyle lack awareness





	Nowhere to go

Dan drummed on the seat in front of him in the car while Kyle sat beside him, scrolling his phone.

 

‘What bloody horror feed are you reading now, hm?’ Dan asked.

 

‘I- It’s just Roll20!’ Kyle refuted, turning his phone screen to the Dungeons and Dragons website.

 

In the front passenger seat, Woody quietly called Kyle a nerd.

 

‘Oi! I heard that!’

 

Dan and Woody both laughed at Kyle’s embarrassment, with driver Will ignoring them.

 

‘Why did we put the tallest guy in the middle seat...’ Will mumbled as he looked into his rearview mirror.

 

‘Because _somebody_ ,’ Charlie looked at Dan, ‘didn’t want to be apart from his boyfriend for, ooh, maybe two hours?’

 

‘Would have been worse if you were stuck between them, Charles,’ Woody pointed out.

 

‘See? Not my fault. At all. And Dan, you can’t judge me for using my phone so much ‘cause I watched you post all of those videos to instagram using every... single... filter...’

 

‘Piss off,’ Dan pushed Kyle slightly, in a playful manner, causing poor Charlie to get squashed against the car door a bit more.

 

‘Here I was thinking Woody left the kids at home...’ Charlie sighed sarcastically.

 

— — —

 

They hit traffic about half an hour later.

 

‘Ah, fuck,’ muttered Will.

 

‘How far’s this shit going?’ Dan asked, craning his head to try to see through the queue through the window.

 

‘Stick Kyle through the sunroof and take a look,’ joked Will.

 

Dan grumbled and let his head fall onto Kyle’s shoulder.

 

Kyle pet Dan’s head affectionately. ‘It’s just traffic.’

 

Dan grumbled again then pulled out his phone and opened instagram. He flicked through various face filters and found himself quietly chuckling at how he and Kyle looked through some of them.

 

‘Hey, hey Kyle. I’m one of those cats you love so much,’ Dan said as he played with the cat filter.

 

‘Don’t need you to be a cat for me to love you,’ replied the younger man before planting a kiss on Dan’s head.

 

‘Crikey,’ muttered Woody.

 

The lovers continued to play around together with Dan’s phone like a pair of school kids, making various, exaggerated faces at the phone’s front camera.

 

Charlie had put his earphones in, attempting to distance himself from the flirting of his bandmates.

 

Having satisfied themselves with all of the instagram filters, Kyle retrieved his own phone and went back to working on his Dungeons and Dragons character.

 

Dan pouted slightly. ‘Kyyllee.... what does any of that even meeeaaan....?’

 

Kyle laughed gently. ‘I’ll teach you at some point, if you want.’

 

‘That’s for nerds. Unlike you, I’m not a massive n-‘ Kyle cut off Dan’s words with a surprise kiss, making Dan blush.

 

‘Shut up, Mr English Degree.’

 

‘I think it might be better if we got out and walked, Woods,’ said Will, only half jokingly.

 

Ten minutes passed and the signal on Kyle’s phone died, so he pocketed the device. He started to fiddle with the numerous bracelets he wore, looking down at his own hands as he did so.

 

Dan also watched Kyle’s hands. He took one of them and ran his thumb gently over Kyle’s fingertips, over the peeling nail varnish he wore.

 

‘You need to repaint your nails...’ he muttered, all but caressing the other man’s digits in his own.

 

‘Yeah? You wanna do it?’ Kyle suggested. ‘And I do yours?’

 

‘Hmm...’ Dan thought for a second. ‘Not sure I trust your colour choices but sure.’

 

Kyle intertwined his fingers with Dan’s so they held hands properly. ‘Or we could match...?’

 

‘I can’t listen to this any more,’ Woody said as he flicked on the radio.

 

A unified groan came from the four boys listening to the radio as they heard the tell-tale ‘eh eh oh’ from Pompeii. Woody quickly changed the channel.

 

At some point in their journey, with no phone signal between them and both bored, Dan and Kyle had fallen asleep. Dan’s head rested on Kyle’s shoulder and Kyle’s head in turn was half-rested on Dan’s own head.

 

‘Christ, they’re so sweet that I’m gonna develop diabetes,’ Woody murmured. He took a photo of the pair, drew some things on their faces and saved the photo to post whenever he got signal again.

 

‘They always like this?’ Charlie asked, pointing his thumb at the sleeping couple.

 

‘They practically sit on each others’ laps in the studio sometimes,’ replied Will before he beeped his car horn quietly and mumbled expletives under his breath.

 

‘And our studio isn’t a fucking cupboard anymore so there’s not a lot of excuse, either,’ joked Woody.

 

Another, louder honk from the horn startled Kyle awake, in turn waking Dan.

 

‘You alright?’ asked Dan softly.

 

‘Yeah. Jesus, the horn gave me a heart attack.’ He smiled slightly, touched by Dan’s concern.

 

Dan gave Kyle a peck on the cheek. He then decided to roll down his window and stick his head out to look down the road.

 

‘See anything?’ asked Kyle, leaning over Dan to try to see for himself.

 

‘Not really. Maybe we do need to stick you through the sunroof.’

 

Kyle jokingly made out like he was going to undo his belt and stand up. This prompted a concerned and panicked ‘no, no, no, no, no, no, stop I didn’t mean it really,’ from Dan.

 

‘I’m just joshing ya,’ Kyle smiled, taking Dan’s hand. ‘Relax.’

 

‘... I... knew that,’ Dan replied in an attempt to save face.

 

Kyle was rubbing his thumb gently over Dan’s hand. Dan tried to reciprocate but the result was the two men engaging in a thumb war like they were kids.

 

The end result was Dan winning and Kyle pushing Dan against the side like a child. Dan’s smirk was wiped away when Kyle pressed his lips into Dan’s own and the pair were caught up in one another for a good few minutes.

 

The awkward quiet from the other boys was covered only by the uncomfortably upbeat radio host.

 

‘You’re a sore loser,’ Dan said softly when Kyle finally pulled back to breathe a little.

 

Before Dan could cut Kyle off with another round of kissing, Will gave an ‘oh! Hello!’ as the boys finally came free of the gridlock.

 

‘Keep it in your pants for another ten minutes, you two,’ Woody joked as he rolled the window down slightly and let the wind blow his hair around, making him look like a wild lion.

 

Kyle, being Kyle, took this as a cue to pretend to unzip his jeans. A collective cry of protest came from the other four.


End file.
